SIENDO APRENDICES
by LadyxCullenSwan
Summary: Alice, Bella y Rosalie se encuentran con los hermanos Cullen ¿que pasará cuando las obliguen a beber sangre animal? ODIO-AMOR TODOS VAMPIROS
1. LA VIDA DE ALICE BRANDOM

"LA VIDA DE ALICE BRANDOM"

Me llamo Mary Alice Brandom, pero de verdad no me gusta para nada mi primer nombre, prefiero Alice. Tengo la apariencia de una joven de más o menos 18 años, pero en realidad he vivido mucho más de lo que represento. Hace un poco más de medio siglo me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora…un monstruo…un bebedor de sangre…un vampiro. Antes de que esto me sucediera, me parecia tan solo una leyendo, un mito, algo insolito, irreal, sin sentido, pero ahora que lo estoy viviendo en carne propia se que es tan real…tan horrible, matar a personas para satisfacer mi sed es algo monstruoso, algo que sin embargo yo hago, he intentado resistirme, no matar, pero se me hace imposible.

No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi vida desperté estaba completamente sola, sin nadie a mi lado, no recordaba nada. Lo único que sentí fue un intenso ardor en la garganta, tenia sed, pero no cualquier sed, no, esta no se quitaba con un vaso de agua, sino con sangre, sangre humana. Fue en ese momento cuando oí unos pasos, provenientes del bosque en donde me encontraba tirada, sentí su aroma, su olor me quemaba la garganta. Me levanté y lo seguí, era un joven más o menos de 30 años, vestía unos jeans con una polera blanca, tenia el cabello negro, y sus ojos llenos de terror cuando me lancé hacia él, seguí mis instintos y clavé mis colmillos, bebí su sangre, con ningun tipo de piedad hacia el humano, que tuvo la mala suerte de estar allí, aquel hombre fue mi primera victima.

Me di cuenta que no podia hacer nada para dejar de matar, yo era un monstruo, un ser malvado capaz de matar a cualquiera para poder saciar mi sed, me sentia sucia, una asesina, pero sin embargo sabía que ese era mi destino, así seguiría siendo el resto de mi existencia

En las décadas siguientes me di cuenta que tenía una especie de "don", podía ver el futuro, la primera vez que vi mi vision, me vi viajando. Y así lo he hecho tratando de encontrar a alguien como yo, que me de la esperanza de que esto terminaria algun dia.

Luego de estos pensamientos tuve una visión, en ella vi a una muchacha, mas o menos de mi edad, tenía el cabello largo oscuro, y unos ojos chocolates que mostraban desesperacion. Ella estaba sentada atras de un coche policial, conduciendo iba un hombre de cabello oscuro y corto, al lado de él iba una señora, parecia ser la madre de la chica, se parecian mucho. Iban discutiendo cuando un bocinazo en frente de ellos, los distraen, y todo se vuelve negro.

Habian chocado.... a mi se me habia dado la oportunidad de salvarlos, de tener compañeros al fin...

Fui corriendo...me encontraba en Seattle, segun mi vision, ellos se dirigian a Forks, corrí y me detuve por unos minutos a cazar, si quería convertirlos, _tenia que aguantar la sed_, para no llegar a matarlos me dije.

Entonces paré, alli en frente mio, habia un coche todo destrozado, habia humo por todas partes, pero no vi a ninguna persona allí.

Me acerqué lentamente tapandome la nariz lo mas fuerte que pude, el olor a sangre se hacia insoportable. Vi al hombre estaba sangrando por todas partes, estaba muy malherido, tenia cortes y quemaduras por todas partes, me acerque a él, lo di vuelta, puse mi oreja en su pecho, aunque podria escucharlo sin hacer esto, era mejor asegurarse, nada, no escuche nada, habia muerto. Hice lo mismo con la mujer que habia a su lado estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones que aquel hombre, estaba muerta, habia llegado tarde, era mi unica oporunidad de tener compañeros, y la habia desperdiciado. Entonces me acordé de la chica que iba atras en el asiento, busqué desesperadamente, para encontrarla con vida.

Allí a unos metros del accidente, se encontraba la muchacha, malherida, con magullones por todo el cuerpo, corri rapidamente a cerciorarme si estaba con vida, _por favor, por favor_, rogaba a mis adentros, me acerque a ella la tome entre mis brazos, y alli lo senti, _¡PUM! estaba viva_!

La llevé más lejos de alli, para que nadie se diera cuenta, me adentré al bosque, y la deposité junto a un arbol. Entonces pensé ¿me perdonara alguna vez por esto?¿seré capaz de convertirla?¿y si despues se aleja de mi y me deja sola? _ya basta _me dije aterrada con estos pensamientos.

Me envaré, y clavé mis colmillos...sabia esquisito, tenia un sabor dulzón, su sangre bajaba, pero me tenia que controlar, usé todo mi autocontrol, y le inyecté la ponzoña.

La deposité en el suelo, y me senté junto a ella, sosteniendola entre mis brazos...gritaba de dolor.


	2. EXPLICACIONES

EXPLICACIONES

ALICE'S POV

Habían pasado 3 días desde que la encontré...malherida.

Desde que le enterré mis colmillos,

Desde que la convertí,

Y por fin, estaba reaccionando. He estado esperando a que despertara y mientras le he limpiado toda la sangre que tenia en su cara y cuerpo, su piel ya estaba casi completamente pálida como la mía, su temperatura estaba helada, su mano estaba fría, y yo me encontraba cuestionandome si habia echo lo correcto, ¿me abandonaría despues de saber en que la he convertido? ¿me llamaría egoísta por querer tener una compañera? Esto estaba pensando cuando levantó su cabeza y me miró con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y duda.

BELLA'S POV

Me dolía todo, estaba seguro que estaba apoyada en algo duro, porque me dolía todo el trasero, me sentía rara, tenía un extraño sabor en la garganta, tenía sed. Sentí como podía escuchar mucho mejor. Y de repente me acordé ¿no estaba yo con mis padres?¿donde estoy? abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a una muchacha más o menos de mi edad, baja pero delgada, tenía la piel mas pálida de lo que suelen tener los humanos, seguramente estaba enferma, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola, fue entonces cuando me vio, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, tenía una sonrisa espectacular, sin embargo no llegó hasta los ojos.

-¡Hola! ¿como te sientes?-dijo exclamando

- Bien...eso creo...¿pero quien eres tú?¿te conozco?- dije sorprendida tratando de acordarme de algo. Pero solo recordaba que estaba con mis padres en el coche patrullas, Charlie estaba conduciendo y Renné estaba a su lado, ambos estaban discutiendo, de repente Charlir dio la vuelta para mirar a mamá y luego bocinazos...después todo se volvió negro.

- Soy Alice Brandom y no me conoces... se podría decir que te acabo de salvar la vida-dijo Alice

No enetendía absolutamente nada me encontraba en el auto hace algunas horas según yo, y ahora estaba con esta chica diciendome que me acaba de salvar la vida

-¿tú?¿de que hablas?¿que me pasó?¿y mis padres?tengo que ir a verlos tienen que estar preocupados por mi-dije atropelladamente levantandome del suelo

-espera-dijo- tú y tus padres tuvieron un accidente, llegué lo más rápido que pude, pero no alcancé... lo siento..tan solo si hubiera llegado antes-dijo pidiéndome disculpas

-un accidente? ¿donde estan mis padres?¿a que te refieres con que no alcanzaste?-dije asustada temiendo lo peor

- tus padres murieron...de verdad lo lamento.. si hubiera llegad..-la corté

-¿es una broma verdad? si es así te digo que es una broma de pésimo gusto-dije furiosa

-no es una broma...tu padre estaba discutiendo con tu madre, se distrajo y un camión lo impacto de frente-dijo seria temiendo mi reacción-de verdad lo lamento... si hubiera llegado antes los hubiera convertido igual que a ti..pero no alcancé-dijo atropellladamente

Eso no podía ser verdad, hace unas horas estabamos empacando para ir a Forks, a Charlie le ofrecieron trabajar allí, se lo propuso a mamá pero ella no quizo, aún así ella vino. A Renné no le gustaba que estuviera nublado, le gustaba el sol, es por eso que no quería. Mis padres muertos no podía ser...me dejé sentar en el pasto apollando mi cabeza contra el árbol... estaba angustiada, tenía pena, como podía ser si tan solo en unas horas, estábamos bien?...por alguna extraña razón no podía llorar.

No me salían lágrimas por más que quisiera.

Entonces me acordé de la tal Alice había dicho algo sobre convertirnos.

¿de que hablabas con convertirnos?-dije con los ojos ardiendo

ella me miró seria, se sentó, puso sus manos en sus rodillas, y lo que dijo no me gustó

-Soy...somos ...vampiros-dijo Alice mirándome intensamente temiendo mi reacción

- ¿vampiro? estás de guasa eso no existe, dejame de tomarme el pelo porqu..-me interrumpió

-no estoy de guasa, lo digo en serio....si existen te convertí en uno de ellos...para que no murieras-dijo como si estuviera sufriendo- es por eso que tienes ese ardor en la garganta, tienes sed, pero no cualquiera, sino sed de sangre...-dijo levantándose-sígueme si no me crees..ya verás como es cierto-dijo echándose a correr.

Entonces en un impulso, me eché a correr junto a ella, no tenía a nadie, mis padres habían muerto, estaba sola en el mundo, y si la chica me estaba tomando una broma lo iba a saber. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me caia, iba corriendo y no me caia, me fije bien y corria muy rápido, era un sensacion increible, parecia como si estuviera volando!. Quizas lo que dijo la tal Alice era cierto. Seguí a la chica y se detuvo, mirando entre unos árboles. Sentí mi garganta quemandose, un ardor extraño, olí un aroma esquisito.

-Ve... muerdele-dijo Alice con ojos tristes- Ese es nuestro destino, déjate llevar

La miré , y por primera vez le hice caso a un extraño.

Me dejé llevar.

Me lancé al hombre, silenciosamente, que estaba sentado junto al rio. Dejé que mis instintos fluyeran. Y le clavé los colmillos. Bebí su sangre con ansias, como si nunca hubiera probado el agua. Esto no era agua... era sangre. Lo bebí y el hombre gritaba de dolor, horrorizado.

Me calmó el ardor al instante.

Me di cuenta de lo que había echo.

Pero algo me decía.. que ese era mi DESTINO


	3. ENCONTRANDO A ROSALIE HALE

ENCONTRANDO A ROSALIE HALE

BELLA'S POV

Han pasado 5 años desde que Alice me mostró la cruda realidad de mi destino,

5 años desde que mis padres fallecieron.

5 años desde la primera vez que maté por sed

5 años desde que soy un Vampiro.

Con Alice nos llevamos super bien, mas que amigas, me ha ayudado a sobreponerme luego de la muerte de mis padres

Mis padres, me dolía y aún me sigue doliendo mucho su perdida. Siempre recuerdo como Renné me obligaba a ponerme ropa que ella escogiera, decía que tenia que estar a la moda, cuando me aconsejaba sobre chicos que Charlie espantaba por ser policía, como sacaba las balas de su pistola antes de llegar a casa por cuidado a que me pase algo. Cuanto lamento no haberles dicho un simple mamá papá los quiero con toda mi alma. Pero ahora era tarde, ya nada podia hacer. Alice me ha ayudado mucho a superar lo de mis padres.

Desde ese momento ella me explicó todo lo que sabe sobre los vampiros, me enseñó a estar cerca de un humano sin atacarlos, pero seguiamo bebiendo su sangre por nesecidad, pues no teníamos opción. Que más quisiera o que no fuera así. Pero me he resignado a tener que vivir así por el resto de mi existencia.

Hemos estado viajando por el mundo, con la esperanza de encontrar a algun otro vampiro que nos diera alguna explicacion, pero nadie sabia de su creador, de los pocos vampiros que habiamos encontrado no sabían nada y eran felices matando gente. Una vez encontramos a un aquelarre , la verdad es que ellos no encontraron a nosotras. Se llamaban James, Laurent y Victoria. Convivimos un tiempo con ellos, a James le gustaba yo , pero a mi no me gustaba para nada sus métodos de caza eran despiadados, lo hacían con deseo, sin piedad. Laurent tambien le gustaba a Alice. Estaban un poco obsesionado los dos. Así que a la primera oportunidad nos escapamos. No esperamos ni un segundo en marcharnos.

-Bella! Bella! ¿me oyes?-dijo Alice tironeándome la ropa

-Si Alice solo estaba...pensando-dije. Estábamos en un salon de belleza, a Alice se le metió entre ceja y ceja que teníamos que hacernos un cambio de look, ya que nos la pasabamos viajando no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras. Alice se veía espectacular, antes tenía el cabello largo, y la verdad segun ella no le favorecia en nada, pero los vampiros con cualquier cosa se ven extremadamente lindos a los ojos humanos ¿no?.

Bueno ahora Alice tenía el cabello corto, un poco más abajo del mentón, cada punta de su cabello disparaba en diferente dirección, y su pelo negro contrastaba con su piel pálida, se veía genial.

-Bella has quedado hermosa... te van a llover los pretendiente-me dijo bromeando

-Alice!-la regañé-he quedado practicamente igual-dije

A mí me cortaron las puntas, me hicieron capas, y me hicieron vizos que al sol se me hacia el pelo rojizo, el color oscuro depi cabello contrastaba con mi piel nívea.

-Has quedado espectacular-dijo sonriendome-anda tenemos que ir a comprar ropa nueva.

-Ayer salimos Alice que no te cansas nunca?-dije. Alice nunca se cansaba de salir a comprar.

ALICE'S POV

-Ayer salimos Alice que no te cansas nunca?-dijo Bella divertida

-N...-Iba a responder cuando tuve una vision.

Una joven rubia, como de mi edad, estaba tirada en el piso de un callejon, con mas o menos 4 hombres encima, estaba sangrando, malherida.

En ese momento supe lo que tenia que hacer.

Jalé a Bella del brazo, corrí rápidamente hacia el callejón. Ojalá que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegamos Bella quedó parada, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Por qué... me trajiste aquí?- me preguntó en un susurro

-Tienes que convertirla-dije convencida

-¿que?¿estas loca?...apenas puedo estar aqui sin atacarla-dijo mirándome asustada aferrándose a la muralla.

-Debes hacerlo Bella...es como una...sensacion...se que tienes que hacerlo tu-dije

-No Alice...no lo voy a lograr...la mataré...tu tienes mucho más autocontrol que yo-dijo suplicándome

-Por favor-dije piediéndole

-Bien...pero si no me detengo tienes que hacer lo que sea para que yo la suelte ¿entendiste?-dijo Bella

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-promételo-exclamó bella

-yo...ehmm..no-dije. No creo que esto fuera posible. Bella es mi hermana, no le podía hacer esto a ella, yo unca le haría daño ¿cierto?

-Alice! júralo!-gritó

-Esta..bien...yo...yo..lo juro-dije dudando

Entonces Bella la tomó entre los brazos con suma delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse, tratándo lo máximo posible en no respirar. Me miró a los ojos y la mordió. Seguía observándome cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Estaba bebiendo la sangre de la chica.

-Bella para, es suficiente-dije en un murmuro. Como ella seguía le grité-

-Bella detente!-. No paraba lo disfrutaba, estaba dejándose llevar, lo sabía. Pero no lo podía permitir, aunque me doliera en el _alma._

Me lancé hacia Bella, le pesqué la muñeca y la mordí. Clavé mis colmillos con fuerza, sabía que la piel de un vampiro era muy dura, y sentí la sangre, seguía igualde dulce, esquisita.

-AHHH!-gritó Bella a causa del dolor.

Pero no podía hacerle esto a Bella. Saqué fuerza, no sé de donde . Nesecité todo mi autocontrol para detenerme, pero lo hice.

Bella soltó a la chica con el mismo cuidado que antes y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo

-Lo siento-susurró

-No te preocupes, alcancé a detenerte...lo siento yo por lastimarte-dije

-gracias por cumplir tu promesa...pensé que no lo harias-respondió

-yo...tambien-dije.Y era cierto hubo un momento en que dude si iba a acerle daño a Bella por un desconocida, pero un sentimiento de lastima hacia ella me obligó a hacerlo.

Bella se levantó, se dirigió a mi y me dio un lo devolví.

-Hay que llevarla a casa y cambiarla de ropa-dijo con la cabeza gacha levantandola del suelo. La chica estaba muy inquieta como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, al igual que Bella cuando la converti. Bella salió corriendo con la chica en brazos. Tarde un momento en seguirla. Cuando llegué la chica estaba cambiada con un conjunto de Bella, acostada en la cama. Y bella estaba en un rincón sentada con la mirada perdida.

-No pude Alice, tú me dijiste que parara, per no lo logré-dijo angustiada-Soy un monstruo

-No es tu culpa Bella, es porque no habíamos ido a cazar ... seguro que si lo hubieras hecho te detendrias-dije convencida de mis palabras.

Me senté junto a Bella, y ella puso su cabeza en mi regazo, le acaricié el cabello, _calmandola_.


End file.
